Secrets
by LightweightLove
Summary: Joe is Miley's older  over Protective Brother, Nick is his best friend, what happens when Nick and Miley go behind his back?
1. Chapter 1

(Just to let you know Joe is looking after Miley, her parents died last year in a car crash)

Miley's POV

"Miley get up, Nick will be here in 20 minutes Miley" shouted Joe shaking me trying to wake me up which I did of course after I heard him say Nick.

Nick was my older brother Joe's best friend he was 17 and I was 15. He didn't have a girlfriend luckily. I didn't have a boyfriend because Joe was over protective and being the captain of the football team he scared all the guys that liked me off.

Anyway back to the story...

"I'm up" I said and I climbed out of bed and walked into my bathroom to have a shower.

Once I was out of the shower I straightened my hair, but on some makeup and changed in to black ripped skinny jeans, a band shirt and some boots, I added some accessories then grabbed my phone and backpack and walk downstairs.

"Finally" Joe said as he saw me emerge from the stairs into the kitchen.

I was about to reply but then we heard a honk from outside "Nick's here" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"Hey Nick!" I greeted as I climbed in the back seat of Nick's car

"Hey Miles" he smiled

Joe walked out of the house locking the door carrying a piece of toast which he handed to me as he climbed into the car.

"You didn't eat breakfast Miles, Hey Nick" said Joe

I thanked him for the toast and ate it while we were driving to school.

"Miley remember the rule this year" Joe suddenly said

"Yeah I know Joe, no boyfriend till I'm 17" I sighed "Why are you so protective?"

'Because I love you and I don't want a guy to leave you heartbroken" he replied

"Yeah whatever Joe" I shrugged as I looked out the window

"Miley, Joe's only trying to look out for you" stated Nick, joining the convo

"I know he is, it's just if I like a guy and he likes me, I'm not allowed to date him because Joe is so protective and he's the captain of the football team" I replied sighing

"I'm still here you know guys" Joe interrupted

We arrived at school and I got out of the car and ran into school.

"DEMI!" I shouted as I ran to my best friend who was at our lockers.

"MILEY!" she shouted back

"How was your summer in LA?" I asked Demi, we had just come back to school from summer holidays and Demi had been away the whole time.

"Amazing, but it would have been even better if my best friend would have been there with me" she replied

"I wish I was with you all summer to, all I did was stay at home and occasionally go out with Joe and Nick, I wish Joe let me come with you, Why is he so protective?" I whined "Even tho I did get to spend alot of time with Nick" I blushed

"Oh la la, Miss Miley has a crush" Demi smirked

"Who?" asked Joe coming towards us with Nick

Oh shit... She better not tell him...

"Its Ni" Demi started

"Nobody" I interrupted

"Hmm yeah whatever Mile" Joe replied

Nick looked at me knowingly; I just smiled back at him. Luckily Joe never saw because he was talking to Demi.

Nobody knows me better than Nick, he may be Joe's best friend but he's like part of the family, he knows everything about me and can read me like a book.

Plus we also kinda shared a kiss in the holidays...Maybe I forgot to mention that...

Flashback

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV home alone when there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door.

"Oh Hey Nick" I said as I saw Nick standing on the porch.

I was looking a mess, I didn't want Nick to see me like this but I can't do anything now. I was wearing sweats, an old t-shirt, my hair was in a messy bun and I wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Hey Miley, is Joe here?" he asked, Of course he was here to see Joe.

"No, he went to the shop but he should be back soon, you can wait if you want" I replied

"Okay" he said as I let him in the house and we both walked into the living room and I took my place back on the sofa and he sat beside me.

We watched TV for a while until I felt like I was being watched, I looked at Nick and he was looking at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him

"No, it's just you look so beautiful"

I looked down blushing,

Nick placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face upwards softly making me face him.

"I look a mess" I whispered our faces were now an inch apart

"You look beautiful as always, it's probably why Joe is so protective of you" he said as he closed the gap between us.

Nick was begging for entrance when I heard the front door open, I pulled away and pretended I was watching TV as Nick straightened himself out, just in time as Joe came through the living room door.

End of Flashback

I smiled to myself as I remembered that day, what Nick doesn't know is that he was my first kiss.

I was brought out of my thinking by Nick, as he walked up to me.

"So who's the crush?" he asked smirking

"What crush?" I asked looking to the side to see if Joe was listening, but he was just talking to Demi

"Come on Miles, I know you better than that" he sighed

"Well remember that day during the holidays?" I asked him, biting my lip

He leaned in so he could whisper in my ear "Best day of my life so far, come over to my house later, and maybe we can finish it off, no interruptions" he leaned back and smirked.

I nodded while biting my lip

"Come on Nick lets go to class, you better go to class to Miles" Joe stated walking over to me and Nick.

"Bye guys" I said as the boys walked off.

"So I saw you and Nick talking" Demi told me smirking

"Hmm yeahh, I'm going to his house later, so could you cover for me?" I asked Demi

"Why are you going to his house?" she asked

"I may have forgot to mention, Nick kissed me in the holidays but then Joe came home so we acted like nothing happened" I told her

".GEE!" she squealed

"Shh Dems" I said as we walked into homeroom "So can you cover for me, please Dem, I really like Nick, and Joe won't let me date till I'm 17, please!" I begged

"Sure Miles, Ill cover for you, I mean it's a Friday right, I don't get why they make us start school on a Friday but whatever, go have fun with Nick" she replied winking.

"Thank you!" I replied

After School

I walked up to Joe who was talking to Nick at his locker.

"Hey Joe, Hey Nick" I greeted

"Hey Miles" they both replied

"Joe, I'm sleeping over at Demi's tonight" I told him

"There's not going to be any boy's there right?" he asked

I sighed, when will he stop being protective?

"No, Joe there will not being any boys there, just me and Demi" I confirmed

"Fine, you can go" he approved

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go back to our house with Demi to get ready and get my stuff ready, then head over to her house at around 6" I told him hinting to Nick what time I would be over.

"Okay, I should be home before you leave, hey Nick you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked Nick

"I Uhmm, can't I have to be home for a family night, my parents got home from Vaca a day early" Wow he was good at lying

"Oh okay, I guess I'll asked one of the guys if they wanna hang" Joe said walking off towards the rest of the football team, leaving me and Nick alone.

"So is 6 okay?" I asked Nick

"Perfect" he replied

"What do I need to wear and what should I bring?" I questioned Nick

"You don't need to dress up, you always look beautiful and all you need is your lips" Nick replied seductively.

I blushed and look down then I heard Demi's voice from behind me "Come on Miles, you need to get ready"

I turned around to face her "Okay, let's go, bye Nick" I said as we walked off and out the school.

Once I got back to my house, Demi and I ran upstairs, I had to look perfect for Nick.

"OH MY GOD! Demi what am I going to where?" I exclaimed running into my bedroom and straight to my closet.

"Miley and you kidding me, you have loads of sexy clothes, you've just never worn them because Joe doesn't want you to"

"I guess, but Nick never said what we were going to do tonight, I don't know what he's going to do because Joe is his best friend" I sighed

"Miley, its obvious Nick likes you alot otherwise he would have invited you over behind your brothers back"

"Yeah you're right" I said as I pulled out the perfect outfit

"It's sexy Miles, you need to wear it!" Demi squealed

I walked into my bathroom and put on some place lacy underwear then black floral short shorts and an off the shoulder black shirt paired with black gladiator sandals (Outfit in Profile). I walked out and Demi whistles playfully "Wow girl someone is looking hot, Nick won't be able to keep his hands off you" she smirked (Link in profile)

"Oh shut up" I replied

"Come on lets o your hair and makeup done then pack, then we can leave, let's hope Joe lets you go out like that."

Once Demi was done I had light natural makeup on and my hair loose in my natural curls.

"Wow Miles you look beautiful" I looked up to see Joe at the door

"Aww thanks Joey" I replied

"Why are you getting so dressed up?" he asked me. Uhmm what should I say?

"No reason, us girls just find it fun to dress up" replied Demi, remind me to thank her later.

"Oh, Whatever, I'll be downstairs if you need me Miles" Said Joe as he shut my bedroom door and walked downstairs.

"Now I just have to pack, I need change of clothes, Pjs just in case" I winked "Makeup bag and everything else" I continued

I packed everything I needed and Demi and I walked downstairs

"Bye Joe, were leaving for Demi's now" I said as I walked past the living room and towards the front door.

"Okay Miles, Have fun" he replied not looking up from the TV.

If only he knew...

We walked out the house and to Demi's car; we got in and drove to Nick's house which was just down the block from mine.

"Why am I so nervous Dem?" I asked

"Miles you really like him, he's 17 your 15, its okay to be nervous" she stated

"Yeah right" I said as I saw that we had parked outside Nick's house

"Well were here Miles"

"Alright bye Demi, wish me lucky" I said as I took a deep breath and stepped out the car.

I walked up the driveway of Nick's house as I heard Demi drive away.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door suddenly opened revealing Nick wearing a Muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. Wow he looked hot.

"Hey beautiful" Nick said "You look amazing"

"Hey" I replied shyly as I looked down blushing

"Come in" Nick said as he opened the door more to let me in.

"Thanks" I replied walking in

"Shall we go up to my room?" he asked

"Okay" I replied quietly

We walked upstairs; the house was so quiet as his parents were still on Vacation.

We walked into his bedroom and he shut the door behind me and pushed me softly against the door pressing his body against mine.

"You know I really really like you Miley" he whispered closing the gap between our lips and kissing me passionately and I kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Once we both needed to pull away I replied to what he had said before "Nick I really like you to, but what about Joe?"

"I know he's my best friend and your protective brother but I really like you Mi"

"I wish he wasn't as protective" I replied as we walked over to his bed and sat down, Nick holding my hand.

"Me too Mi, but he's only doing it because he loves you"

"I know but can we just forget about him for tonight?" I asked

"Whatever you want" he replied while laying me back on the bed while hovering over me.

Nick leaned in and placed his lips on mine, we kissed for a while then I felt his hand go up my shirt and pull it up a bit before he looked at me as if asking for permission, I nodded and he continued to take it off leaving me in my shorts and underwear and bra (she took her shoes off downstairs).

"Your turn" I told him smirking

"Can you help me" he asked smirking back seductively

I pulled off his muscle shirt leaving him in his jeans and boxers.

I leaned back and looked at his chest; I bit my lip as I looked up and down his abs

"Like what you see?" he asked me smirking

"Yep" I replied

He smirked and leaned down capturing me in a kiss once again

He had his hand on my waist but as he kissed me it got higher and higher until it was finally rested on my breast.

He continued kissing me as he squeezed my breast, earning a moan from me.

He pulled away from the kiss, "I'm guessing you like that"

"Yes" I moaned as he carried on squeezing.

"Mi, are you sure you wanna do this?" Nick asked as he sat up

I sat up to. "Nick this may be my first time, but I am sure, I want it to be with you" I replied, I was embarrassed that I had just told him, it was my first time.

"Mi, don't be embarrassed, my first time was last year, and I was drunk so yeah, your the first time, I actually care about" he said "And if you want, ill show you what to do" he smirked (yeah i know he smirks alot in this scene).

I bit my lip and lied back down on the bed, Nick hovered over me again taking my hand and placing it on his 'area' thru his jeans.

He leaned in and started kissing me from my lips down towards my collar bone as I rubbed him.

(and you know what happened after, I just dont rlly wanna write a sex scene, Tell me if you want me 2 continue!)


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's POV

I woke up as I felt something move next to me, I looked over and saw Miley get off the bed, my eyes widened, Joe was going to kill me, why did I let my emotions take over?

But then again, I really like Miley, Joe has to understand that doesn't he?

I climbed out of bed just as Miley walked back in from the bathroom.

"Morning Beautiful" I greeted

She blushed "Good Morning" she replied

"Miley, what are we going to tell Joe?" I asked

"Can we just not tell him, he thinks I'm at Demi's, I don't like lying to him but I really like you Nick"

"I really like you to Mi, so we will keep this a secret?"

"Yep" she replied

"First I wanna ask you something" I told her

"What is it?" she asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically before I kissed her

We stood there making out till my phone started ringing

"Sorry Mi" I apologized as I pulled away

I picked up my phone from my bedside table and looked at the Caller ID: Joe

"Its Joe" I announced

"Shit, okay, just answer it" she replied

I answered "Hey Joe, What's up?"

_Hey Man, whatcha up to, you always pick up the phone straight away_

Right, Uhmm, I was asleep

_Oh right, its okay man, so what you doing today?_

Uhm, I dont know. chilling at home, you?

_Same, hey you wanna come home, Miley should be back soon, then we can all go out or something_

Uh, yeah sure, see you soon, Bye *Hangs Up*

"What did he say?" Miley asked me once I hung up

"He just wanted to know what I was doing today, and now were all going to hang at your house, so we need to get ready and go babe." I replied

"Oh okay, that means we can't kiss or cuddle or anything all day because Joe will be there" she pouted.

"But we can do it as much as we want before we go so get ready quick we have to be gone in an hour" I replied.

"Fine" she pouted before she went to her bag to change, she turned around to see me standing there.

"Do I have to go change in the bathroom?" she asked

"Mi, I saw you naked last night" I replied smiling slightly.

She blushed when I said that

"I know its just in not comfortable with my body" she said shyly

"Why Mi? Girls would kill to have your body" I asked her, how is she uncomfortable, she's the perfect size.

"I don't know, I just am" she replied before walking into the bathroom to change.

I sighed and changed myself, Miley walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay Miles?"

"Yeah" she replied as she picked up her bag with all her belongings

"Well, let's go then" I said as I grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs and to the front door.

We climbed in my car and drove to her house.

"Miles" I said before she climbed out, she turned to me "One last kiss?" I said.

She leaned over and pecked my lips then climbed out of the car, she walked up to the door first and let herself in, then I followed and knocked on the door.

Joe opened it then let me in.

"Hey Nick" he greeted

"Hey Man" I replied as I walked into the house, I saw Miley on the sofa, pretending that she just got back from Demi's.

"Hey Miley" I greeted her

She turned around from watching TV "Oh hey Nick" she said before she turned back to the TV.

Miley's POV

I really hated pretending that Nick and I weren't a couple. Its hard just sitting here opposite him, whilst he talks to Joe sending me his irresistible smile every few minutes. I just wanna kiss him, but I can't because of Joe.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, I saw a text from Demi (Demi- Italic, Miley- Italic/Underlined)

_Hey Smiles, how'd it go with Nick? _

I smiled thinking about what happened last night before texting back

_Good, let's just say he's now my secret boyfriend, only you know (: _

_Aww I'm so happy for you Smiles, except wont Joe find out?_

_Were not acting as a couple other than in private which is killing me, but at least im wif him_

"Who you texting Miley?" Joe asked

I looked up from my phone "Oh just Dem's"

"Didn't you just see her?" he asked

"Yeah, but you know us girls, we talk too much" I smiled

"Right" Joe smiled

"Well, why don't we go get pinkberry?" Nick suggested

"Yes!" I shouted, running to my bedroom to get my jacket.

I ran back down stairs with my black jacket and out the door to meet Joe and Nick in Joe's car.

"Okay let's go" I said as I climbed in the backseat of the car

Once we arrived at pinkberry I walked to the counter and started ordering just as I was about to pay, Nick handed the lady behind the counter the money and she then handed me my order.

"Nick you didn't have to pay for mine" I stated

"But I wanted to" he smiled

"Where's Joe?" I asked looking around then back at Nick biting my lip.

"He just went to the bathroom" Nick said looking around

"So we can.." I started

"Yep" Nick said before he placed his lips on mine

We were kissing for about 5 minutes before I pulled away just in case Joe came back, and just in time. I saw Joe walked around the corner and over to us.

(A/N: Sorry its short, I how this is going 2 end but I need stuff 2 happen for the chapters b4 so any ideas, just message me (: Please Review )


	3. SORRY!

**Im so sorry I was going to update a few days ago. Did you hear about the floods in Australia? Yeah well I live in Aus and my suberb was pretty much an Island, So i only used my laptop to charge my ipod because the power was out... It was a pretty hard few days... I really hope to update soon but i go back to school next week.. btw im okay.. my house didn't flood.. So SORRY! **

**LOVE Danielle**


End file.
